Fairy Tail: A Tragic Existance
by xEternalxBlood
Summary: The guild has been struck with a tragedy. Many of the guilds members have quit. When a few new members come, the guild changes. Barely recognizable anymore, Follow Ryota and Zalia, bother and sister, sibling Dragon Slayers fight to defend what they love.
1. Make a Character :D

Hello, everyone. :D I'm writing a Fairy Tail story, and I need some people to play Minor Guild Members. The form is simple, and requires a bit of thinking… You don't need to writer much. Unless, of course, you want to be a Dragon Slayer. If you want to be a Dragon Slayer, write PARAGRAPHS UPON PARAGRAPHS.

Rules:

other Submissions before posting. I can take 3 different Fire Magics, or Water Magics, as long as they're all different in their usage.

2. Try to join some other guilds, like Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale… Ect, ect. Cait Shelter is valid. Sabertooh and Midnight Ogre are not. You'll be more likely to appear more often if you join another guild as a prize.

3. As I said above, you're permitted to ask for a Dragon Slayer. But write TONS. …TONS. Tons of tons. Also, if I get to many Dragon Slayers, I'll drop a few people down to Artificial Dragon Slayer, or even a Mage of the Element you picked. So make sure you like the Magic you pick, no matter how it turns out. Sorry :\

4. The more you write, to more your character will appear. If you write a few sentences, I WILL include them. But, someone who write a Paragraph may be seen more often.

5. If you want to be a Stellar Spirit Mage, then you can have TWO Golden Keys to start, and up to 5 Silver. You're free to make up the Silver Keys, but refrain from changing the Golden Keys.

6. Be creative!

7. Rules subject to change at any time.

Name- (Your Name)

Age- (Your Age)

Gender- (Male/Female)

Guild- (Your Guild: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Phantom Lord, Oracion Seis, Eisenwald, Cait Shelter, The Magic Council)

Team- (Your Character's Team)

Personality- (Your Personality)

Appearance/Picture Link- (What you look like)

Magic- (Who your magic does, and how it works.)

4-10 Moves- (Techniques. For example, with Gray, Ice-Make: Lance. )

Other- (Anything about your character or things not on this template.)


	2. A Brave Soul

Gate of the Clock

"Open up, Gate of the Clock, Horologium!" A voice demanded, forcefully ripping through the dimensional border between the Human World, and the spirit world, to summon Horologium. The Grandfather Clock slammed down from the dark Purple and Yellow Sky, and popped out his Body parts.

"Yes? Can I be of service, master?" The grandfather clocked asked his summoner. He wasn't much of a fighting Celestial Spirit, and his owner knew that. His owner was someone he really cared for. They didn't use him as a tool, or treat him like dirt. They were his friend, and visa versa. But his summoner had a grim look on their face.

"Horologium, please… Take her. Take my Daughter… I want you to be her legal Guardian from now on." Horolguim's owner said. Tears began to spill over from their eyes, and the tears raced down their face. Horologium looked stunned. As he began to speak, his owner cut him off. "Take these too… Give them to her if she become a Celestial Spirit Mage… No… She will become a Celestial Spirit Mage… I know she will."Horologium's owner stuck out her hand. She handed him 14 Celestial Spirit Keys. The Key of the Water Bearer: Aquarius, The Key of the Golden Bull: Taurus, The Key of the Great Crab: Cancer, The Key of the Maiden: Virgo, The Key of The Archer: Sagittarius, The Key of the Lion: Leo, The Key of the Ram: Aries, The Key of the Scorpion: Scorpio, The Key of the Twins: Gemini, The Key of the Goat: Capricorn, The Key of The Southern Cross: Crux, his own key, The Key of the Pendulum Clock, The Key of the Harp: Lyra, The Key of Canis Minor: Nikora. His Owner's Keys… given to Horologium, along with her Daughter.

"If I could hold onto all of these… I would… For you have been an excellent owner… But, by law of the Spirit King, I cannot hold onto more than three of the Keys of Gold, and no more then 2 Keys of Silver." Horologium said, deeply apologetic.

"I see… I guess I understand that. Give my daughter Aquarius, Scorpio, and Cancer… As well as Plue, and yourself.

"…I understand… Please, be well." Horologium took what his master asked of him, and left, holding back his own tears… This master was going to die. Because there was one key that they didn't take… The Key of the Celestial Spirit King. A key so powerful, then opening it will destroy your enemy, but along with it, your body.

Horologium's Master was left alone. Tears raced down their face. "I…I won't let them touch anyone… Everyone… I'm sorry… But this will be my last day… as a…. as a Fairy Tail…." Their words trailed off, quivering and almost inaudible… Then they cried out. "AS A FAIRY TAIL MAGE!.." They took off running, and between the trees, with the light of the corrupted sky, the blonde girl raced through the outer forests of Magnolia. _

"Lucy? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer cried out.

"Hey, Lucy! C'mon, let's run before this thing destroys us all!" Gray, the Ice Creation Mage yelled to Lucy.

"Lucy!" Erza called out as well. But Lucy didn't budge from her stance. She was the only thing standing between the Fairy Tail Guild, and the Dragon of Destruction: Archnoglia.

The town had already been obliterated by the Dargon, he had crushed buildings, and killed many. And the Fairy Tail guild building was long gone. Lucy was the only thing protecting the remaining members of the guild from total destruction.

"Open up, Gate of the Holy Being; the one who obliterates all evil. King of the Spirit World!"


	3. Fairy Tail, here we come Hubert the odd

LUKE: "And that's the story of Fairy Tail, Zalia... It's kind of sad.. Apperently after the Dragon was slayed, a lot of the strongest people in the guild become depressed and left. That's why Fairy Tail became one of the weaker guilds in Magnolia." My Sister and I were sitting around a campfire, surrounded by the dark woods in the middle of.. well.. nowhere. We had no weapons, and no defenses. But we weren't weak. We're mages.

The name's Luke, I'm 16 years old, and I'm not your typical teenagers. I'm short for my age, and I have blonde hair and vivid blue eyes. I've been told that my eyes are as deep as the ocean, but I don't see it. And, believe it or not, I was raised by a Dragon. A real Dragon. Well, two actually. The Dragon of Thunder: Thundarian, and the Dragon of the Sea: Oceen. We're Dragon Slayers. And as far as we know, we're the only two siblings who have been taught by Dragons. Most are only children,.. Not that there are many Dragon Slayers.

"Sis... I think we should join Fairy Tail."

ZALIA: I listen to my brother's story, nodding at the appropriate times, and occasionally gasping in awe or shock. Fairy Tail was such a brave guild, and had gone through such hardships. I understood my brother's want to join it. But at the same time, I couldn't help thinking; Fairy Tail was now a weak guild. It's most famous members, Salamander and Titania, had both left, along with the others. The guild used to be one of the strongest out there, but now...

"I don't know, Luke... I'm sure it used to be a great guild, but it's really weak now. I want to be in a strong guild! One where we get a lot of jobs, and we'll grow as Mages quickly! I just can't see that happening at Fairy Tail..." I trail off, twisting a strand of my long brown hair around my finger absent mindedly, like I normally do when I'm deep in thought. "Why do you want to join them, anyways?" I ask, looking up at him.

LUKE: "I did think about that, Sis." I tell Zalia, staring into the fire that we made. My sister was always... there for me. She always knew what was best... It's her job... But right now...I just have this feeling we're supposed to go there... I can't explain that to her though. My sister is... well, hot. I don't feel that way towards her of course but, a fact is a fact. Her hair is long and brown, which shows off her vivid blue eyes, matching mine. She has a good form too, and she likes to show it off.

I take my eyes off the fire. "I think Fairy Tail is a good guild for us... because... Well... " My words were failing me... I didn't know how to explain it. "Because Lucy was willing to die an extremely painful death for it. She was willing to die for Fairy Tail. There must have been a reason. And I think it's because Fairy Tail... is welcoming... She was the Daughter of some rich business man. She ran away and left everything, and they took her in. Even when they got attacked by some other guild because Lucy was part of Fairy Tail... They kept her... That must be amazing, because she died for them"

ZALIA: "Yeah, well, I also heard that guild is filled with perverts." I say, my nose wrinkling is disgust. "But... I guess what you say is true..." We sit in silence for a good ten minutes. Luke is too smart to interrupt my thinking, when he knows he's this close to getting his way. I twist the same piece of hair around my finger, again, and again. After about twenty minutes of this, my brother starts tapping his foot impatiently. I make him wait another ten minutes, though.

"OKAY!" I say loudly. "We're going to Fairy Tail!" I declare, grinning at my brother.

LUKE: I put a scowl on my face for a second and dark my eyes back into the fire when I realize she said yes. "Wait.. Really?" I jump off the ground and tackle my sister, giving her a huge hug... And that's when we hear the first snarl. It rips through the air like a blade cutting better, and our ears ring. We look around, and we stop dead in our tracks when we see a huge Grizzly Bear. It terrifies the hell out of me. I'm speechless... That is, until we see another... And another... And another. Before we know it, we're surrounded by about 15 bears.

"Too bad for you, you're surrounded. Now, I want all of your Jewels, and any other valuables you have." We hear a voice say. We look around to see no one, until a small man pops out from behind a bear. She's short, far, bald, and he's dressed in all black. He has a lot of nose hair too... And in his hands, is a paintbrush, and in the other, a pad. Pict Magic. After we refuse to give him what he wants, he says "Fine, then. Get them, boys." And the bears charge.

ZALIA: "Heh... Idiot." I say to the creepy guy. "You don't know who you're dealing with... right, bro?" I say with a smirk, and wink at my brother. "It just so happens," I flip my hair coolly. "That multiple enemies are no problem for us!" I thrust my hand upwards, palm to the air. "Shockwave of the Thunder Dragon!" I cry. A clap of thunder echoes loudly through the forest, and my hand starts to spark with electricity. Multiple bolts of lightning rain down around us, hitting the ground, and bears a like.

LUKE: "You picked a fight with the wrong Thunderstorm" I straighten my band and crack my knuckles... And I release my Magical Power, and it start to pour. The rain comes down in sheets, drenching everything in the immediate area.

"Thought Reflection of the Ocean Dragon!" I say as I force my hand up to the rain. One by one, the drops of rain conform together, and eventually, there are 9 other me's, made purely of water. If I were to walk up to one, it would look like I was looking in a mirror. The Water solidifies, and you have 9 exact copies... Who can all communicated by telepathy. "Ocean Dragon's Aqua Laser!" We all stick out right hands and have our left hands grab onto our right arm, to stabilize, then a compresses jet of water shoots form our hands and sends the creepy man into the sticky mud.

ZALIA: "I've always wondered what it'd be like to wrestle with a grizzly bear," I say thoughtfully, running up to one of the few bears my attack didn't take out. It roars furiously, and charges towards me, but I'm quicker than it, and dodge easily. "Too slow!" I giggle. "Melee Blaze of the Thunder Dragon!" (feel free to change this shitty name -.-) I chant. "Lightning Kick!" My right leg, all the way up to my knee begins to glow yellow, and cackles with electricity. I round house kick the bear in the jaw, knocking it to the side. "Lightning Punch!" I call, and this time my fist glows with electricity. I punch the bear in the stomach, and it topples to the ground.

"...That wasn't as fun as I thought it'd be." I say, disappointed in the easy fight.

LUKE: "Zalia!" I call out to my sister. She turns and punches the bear in the gut. She yells at it, saying something about sneaking up on something being a stupid and useless move. It only took about 5 minutes to round up the rest of the bears, and the man wasn't hard to tie up afterwards. The rain slowed as I encased my Magical Power back down into the tiny, tiny box it has to fit in so I don't go insane. I look to Zalia. "Well... Let's drop this guy off at the authorities, and head to Fairy Tail!"

ZALIA: "It's the middle of the night." I say, giving him a stern glare. "We need to get some rest. We'll go in the morning." I ignore his complaining, and force him into his sleeping bag. "Sleep!" I order. I decide to keep watch, incase we get attacked again, but of course I don't tell him that. He'd refuse to sleep if I told him I wasn't going to bed as well. I squeeze into my own sleeping back and turn my to him, so he doesn't see I'm awake and alert. Then I realize the creepy guy is still tied up. I frown. "Can I just kill him?" I ask Luke, turning to him, only to find he's already asleep.

I smile to myself and get up. I grab the man by the ropes, and drag him into the woods.

"P-Please don't kill me!" The man says, as I drag him through the foliage.

"Oh, shut up! You'd don't have a say in this!" I snap at him. "Don't go around attacking people that are stronger than you if you're too chicken to face the consequences."

I stop once I'm a safe enough distance from camp, and through him roughly to the ground.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." I demand, looking into his eyes hatefully.

PHOENIX: This girl, standing over the hostage, with a failing attempt to be "bad-ass", showed no sense of being honorable. Not in the least. From high atop on this tree branch, she can't detect my presence shrouded by the shadows in the forest canopy. The ruckus they foolishly made in the trek into the woods could wake a sleeping bear from hibernation, thus it was simple to recognize the pleading cries from my teammate, Hubert, ringing through the forest. Foolish Hubert. How much of a weakling does it take to be caught? Phantom Lord forces don't get caught.

I stomped my foot, shaking the branch, sending a flurry of leaves scattering into the air, drifting towards the ground. In an instant, I jumped from my branch, and fell through the flurry of leaves and landing on one knee 20 feet from where Hubert lie on his back, snared by rope.

"How about you let my friend here go without a fuss?" I spoke, eyes closed, hanging my head to conceal it, as I rise to my feet.


End file.
